


You're Like Family

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Reading, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Jace! Will you read with us?” Izzy pleaded, her dark brown eyes as big as a doe’s and her lips pouting expertly. How was Jace supposed to say no to that?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	You're Like Family

There weren’t many things that Jace thought he could enjoy. He loved playing the piano once, but now his joints ached at the thought of touching the keys. He was taught to love fighting, training to fight, increasing his skills as a shadowhunters, but apparently, ten-year-old boys needed other hobbies. He watched as Izzy and Alec curled up on Alec’s bed, a book in his hand and Izzy’s head on his shoulder and thought that maybe he would like reading. 

Alec was stuttering through the words, the usual grumpy look on his face whenever he couldn’t figure one out. Izzy would pat his arm through it and Jace felt his heart constrict at the sight. He went to turn away from the door when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, but Izzy’s voice had him turning back. 

“Jace! Will you read with us?” Izzy pleaded, her dark brown eyes as big as a doe’s and her lips pouting expertly. How was Jace supposed to say no to that? He sighed, his shoulders drooping as he skulked into the room. He grabbed at the chair at Alec’s desk, but Izzy shook her head. “Come lay with us!” She demanded. She may have only been a few years younger than Alec and Jace, but she acted like a teenager already. Jace loved and hated that about her. 

“Are you sure?” Jace asked shyly. Alec’s eyes stayed on the book, but Jace could tell he wasn’t reading as they stayed unmoving. Izzy nodded and when Alec said nothing, she elbowed him in the ribs. He swatted at her with the book before finally glancing up at Jace. 

“Yeah, you can join. It’s just a boring book I found in the library, though,” Alec said with a shrug. Jace looked at the cover, the black and white bland picture and the title not remotely interesting. But he looked at the comfortable bed and the way Izzy was leaning into her brother and knew he wanted that. He needed that. 

“It’s okay. I’m a pretty good reader, so if you need help--” Jace instantly regretted the words as Alec shot a glare at him. 

“I can read, Jace. I’m ten, too, you know,” Alec said, jutting his chin out. Jace thought he looked like his mother, a hard face and a constant scowl on his lips. It made his lips turn up into a smile. He climbed into the bed, keeping a few inches away from Alec. 

“Come to my side!” Izzy whined as she reached over Alec and grabbed Jace’s wrist. Jace’s eyes widened as he was hauled closer to Alec. He wasn’t expecting Izzy to be that strong, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. What she lacked in strength, she made up for in determination, that much Jace knew. He slammed against Alec’s side and was surprised when Alec’s arm wrapped around his back. 

“It’s okay, Izzy. He can stay here,” Alec said shyly. Jace thought he saw a blush on Alec’s cheeks, but was too distracted by the unfamiliar warmth of another body against his. It was nice, Jace thought, to be cuddled into someone. It was even nicer when Alec began to read and his chest vibrated with every word. Jace leaned closer and rested his head on it. Alec stuttered a bit and Jace pointed at the word, sounding it out with him. Alec looked down at him with a grateful smile and Jace had to smile back. 

“Seelie’s are really cool. Have you ever seen one?” Jace asked as Alec closed the book. His voice was whispered as both of them noticed Izzy’s sleeping figure. She was curled into Alec, her mouth slightly parted as she nuzzled closer to him. Alec patted her head with the hand that was holding the book. 

“Never. I’ve only seen pictures,” Alec said as he looked down at Jace. Jace realized quickly that he was still leaning against Alec and started to move away when Alec’s grip around his back tightened. “You can stay, if you want. You’re like… family now, right?” Alec asked as he let his own head fall back against the pillow. His eyes shut slowly and before Jace could respond, he heard the small snores leaving Alec’s mouth. 

Jace figured he had two choices. One, he could leave and go back to his bed that would seem even more lonely and cold now that he knew what it felt like to be with Alec and Izzy. Two, he could pull the covers over the three of them and fall asleep feeling like he had a family. He waited a beat before he tucked them all in and rested his head back on Alec’s chest. Jace had never had the choice of family and he wasn’t going to pass it up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
